


Her first REal wedding Night

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest, Wedding Night, community:fanfictitalia, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Meritava una degna prima notte di nozze e un uomo, un uomo che l’amasse, un uomo come Jaime</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her first REal wedding Night

Aveva sposato Robert e aveva così adempiuto al suo dovere, e lui era così ubriaco che non si era accorto che non appena aveva terminato lei se n’era sgattaiolata via piangente. Lyanna, l’aveva chiamata Lyanna, e lei era la regina, era la sua regina e non meritava quello.

  
Meritava una degna prima notte di nozze e un uomo, un uomo che l’amasse, un uomo come Jaime.

  
Ecco di cosa aveva bisogno, Jaime, il suo Jaime si disse prima di aprire una porta a caso e trovarlo mentre scrutava il mare, era così giovane, così bello, anche Robert Baratheon era così, ma Jaime l’amava.  
L’altro si volto appena in tempo perché lei corresse tra le sue braccia, << Dammi la mia notte di nozze Jaime, dammi la mia notte di nozze >> sussurrò prima di cercare le labbra del suo gemello, la sua altra metà, in un bacio appassionato e sensuale.

  
Jaime le rese subito il bacio, lei sapeva bene che non l’avrebbe fermata o riportata da Robert, tutti ma non Jaime. Dopo qualche secondo erano già a terra, le mani di lui che le stavano sollevando gli abiti e lei che si aggrappava alle sue spalle.

  
<< Voglio la mia notte di nozze, e tu me la darai fratello >> disse mentre gli abbassava velocemente le brache, in altre occasioni gli avrebbe tolto la corazza, ma non quella notte si disse poi mentre gli accarezzava le spalle.

  
Lui la baciò con urgenza, furia e lussuria, gli elementi del loro amore, mentre lei gli si aggrappava raschiando l’armatura, ma non importava a nessuno dei due, non quando erano insieme, come sarebbe dovuto essere, lui che si spingeva dentro di lei con forza e passione.

  
Gli baciò le labbra con desiderio e lo sentì aumentare il ritmo degli affondi, era così che amava essere presa, con Jaime sopra di lei che le baciava ora la bocca ora il collo ora i seni, e lei che ansimava e gemeva il suo nome. Lo amava, solo Jaime nel suo cuore, Robert si disperasse pure dietro il fantasma di Lyanna Stark, a lei non importava, non in quel momento con Jaime che la possedeva come solo lui sapeva fare, d’istinto gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe incitando da rle di più, a darle tutto, era la sua regina e quella era la sua notte di nozze.

  
<< Dammi la mia notte di nozze fratello >> gemette prima di sentire il piacere montare come le onde del mare


End file.
